forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8: Kayla's Ambitions
The Shepherds continue on their journey to the capital. Earlier in the day, Knifez announced that they would be taking a detour. They are now nearing their penultimate destination and some of the Shepherds are getting restless. Eddie: When are we going to get there, anyway? Florence: We'll get there when we get there! We're all getting anxious, so don't make things worse. Eddie: I was just thinking that, if your sister's in so much trouble, why are we making pit stops? Surely she'll die if we keep this up. If she's not already dead... Florence: You take that back!! Josh: This is no time to be fighting, you two. We're all worried about the Exalt. Florence: You stay out of this, Josh! Eddie: We're all worried? Speak for yourself. I'm not too—OUCH! Why'd you hit me? Florence: Don't you dare say you want May to die, or else I'll feed you to the next Risen we run into. Eddie: I wasn't gonna say that! George: Guys, guys, settle down. I will not hesitate to cast a hex that makes you both barf at each others' appearances. Eddie: Too late. I already wanna do that when I see Florence. Knifez: Shut the fuck up, Eddie. Sam: I will turn this convoy around! Ewisko: Wouldn't that make us get there slower? Sam: It was sarcasm. Ewisko: Oh. Dakota: As much as I hate to agree with him, he has a point. If Esh-Ban is going to kill her like Ike said, wouldn't he have done it by now? Knifez: I don't think so. I think he's keeping her alive as a bargaining chip. Joos: For what? Knifez: I'll explain when we get there. Kate: Where are we going, anyway? Knifez: Back to the Shepherds' headquarters. There's something there that I need to retrieve before we get to the capital. Grace: Hey Chloe, can I talk to you? Chloe: Absolutely! What is it? Grace: Have you been thinking about learning to fight? Because I asked Sam and Joos, and they said they didn't want me to promote and start fighting. Chloe: You know, I've asked them that as well, and they won't promote me, either. We should both explain to them that having healers who can also defend themselves is a wonderful idea. Grace: We should! Chloe: Maybe then they'll promote us! Grace: They better. I'm tired of watching George get hurt and not being able to do anything to the people who did it to him. Chloe: I understand. I have to watch DJ, my fellow noble, throw himself into danger while I have to stay out of it. How unfair is that? Green: Don't get too loud. The tacticians might hear you badmouthing them. Grace: We're not badmouthing them, we're just talking about how we should be promoted. Green: Yeah, but these guys seem high-strung. They might get angry. I don't know, though. I haven't been part of this team long enough. Chloe: They seem nice enough. Green: I guess. Dakota: Hey, you with the axe. Kjeld: Don't steal from me if you like your hands. Dakota: Hey whoa, you've got the wrong thief here. I promised not to steal from fellow Shepherds. It's Eddie ya gotta worry about. Kjeld: Alright. What did you need me for, then? Dakota: I wanted to ask you why you're so silent. Kjeld: Because I'm not here to be buddies with all of you. No offense, but I'm here to make sure Esh-Ban faces up to his crimes. Maybe after that I'll cozy up to you guys. Dakota: Makes sense. Kjeld: Why are you so quiet? Dakota: I speak when I need to. Hey, maybe we should involve Jimmy in this conversation and have a silent trio club meeting. Jimmy: No thanks. Dakota: Damn. Finally, the group arrives at the headquarters to find it crawling with Risen. Knifez: God damn it! Every little thing has to be a huge event! What the hell kind of schedule do you fuckers think I have? From behind him, a young girl clutching a magic tome to her chest approaches. ???: Knifez! You came back! These creeps have been lurking around for hours! Knifez: Kayla! What are you doing here? Kayla: I'm fighting! I was gonna go to the capital to save May, but these guys stopped me. Knifez: How do you know May is in danger? Kayla: Everybody knows now! We got the news that Esh-Ban's holding May prisoner. He's waiting for you. Knifez: I knew it. He wants the Fi—Forum Emblem. Joos: The what? Knifez: Everyone, you fend off the Risen! Sam, you come with me. We need to get the Forum Emblem right away. Sam: Got it. Joos, you sure you can handle these guys? Joos: Oh please. They're Risen. We've got them. Now go! Just as Knifez and Sam disappear into the base, additional Grimleal advance into the town as well. Joos: Well fuck. Now we've got actual people to deal with too. Alright, everyone split up! One team will take on the Risen and one team will go after the Grimleal. I don't care which one you're on. Just go after whoever you're more confident in going after. Kayla: What about me? Joos: Are you sure you should still be here? You seem young. Who are you anyway? Kayla: I'm a Shepherd-in-training! Knifez thinks I'm too young to be part of the team proper, but I'll prove myself today, I really will! Joos: If you say so. Signele: She's adorable! I want ten of her. Kayla: ...What? Joos: Ah, Signele, you keep an eye on Kayla and make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Kayla, go after the Risen, since they're dumb. Also, don't get too shaken up when Signele turns into a giant rabbit monster. Kayla: Uh, alright. So the battle begins. Kayla, Signele, Eddie, Julius, Kate, Chloe, Maggie, Jimmy, Kjeld, Josh and Bella take on the Risen, while Joos, Florence, George, Grace, Green, DJ, Chase, Ewisko, Dakota, Sarah and Pika take on the Grimleal. Kayla impresses Signele with her mastery over several different elemental magic types, but it's not until later in the battle that she truly earns her way onto the team. Florence, Chase and DJ all team up to take on several heavily armored Grimleal and prevent them from laying waste to the village. Pika provides cover fire for those that need it and Joos alternates between distance support with magic and direct combat. The Risen team manages to take on the undead threat with Maggie in dragon form leading the charge. Josh provides magic support while Chloe heals everyone who needs it. Jimmy helps anyone who bites off more than they can chew (which happens twice with Eddie) and Julius again helps Kate move farther. At one point, Joos jumps into a ring of heavily armed mooks. He strikes down several, but they end up being too much for him alone to deal with. One of them manages to wound him with a deep slash to his back. Joos: Augh! Someone, I need support! He gets knocked to the ground with powerful wind magic and hits his head hard. Joos: I said HELP! From the Risen team, Signele's ears perk up. Signele: Joos is in danger! Kayla, hop on my back. Kayla: Alright. When her passenger is secure, Signele bounds across the battlefield, Kayla striking down enemies as she goes. Finally, Signele slides to a stop outside a ring of enemies. Signele: Kayla, attack! Kayla: Right. Arcthunder!! With one fell swoop, all of the people surrounding Joos fall to the ground, twitching from the electricity coursing through their bodies. Joos lies on the ground, barely conscious. Joos: Wow, that was a powerful spell. Nice job, Kayla... Kayla: Is he okay? Signele: No! Go get a healer!! Kayla: Right. Grace! After a few minutes, Grace is found and asked to heal Joos' back while George covers them. Grace: Okay, that should do for now. Remind me after this is over to get you healed up proper. And don't move too much or your wound might open up again. Joos: Got it. Signele: Wasn't that awesome how Kayla downed all those guys in one go? I think she should join full time. Kayla: Can I? Joos: I'll be sure to tell Knifez that you have my full recommendation. Thank you both. Kayla: Yay! One of the Grimleal watches this from the shadows. ???: Man, these guys are tough. I don't think I want to be on the pointy ends of their swords anymore. Better save my ass while the getting's good. He jumps from the shadows with his hands up in surrender. ???: Shepherds! Please spare me. I wish to join you! Joos: What the hell? Who are you? ???: I'm Aloasa. I don't want to serve Grima anymore. I want to fight against his revival. Joos: His revival? Is that what Esh-Ban plans to do? Aloasa: Yes! I'll tell you more if you recruit me! Joos: We'll think about it. What do you do? Aloasa: I'm a dark mage. George: Sorry, only room for one dark mage. Joos: Again, we'll talk to Knifez about it. I sure could use another tactician to help things about now. As if on cue, Sam and Knifez step out of the base to see the battle still raging. Knifez is holding something that looks like a giant yellow shield on his arm. Knifez: Looks like things still aren't wrapped up here. Sam, you find Joos and ask him if he needs any assistance. I'll handle these guys. Sam: Right. Sam quickly finds Joos in his injured state. Sam: What the hell happened to you? Joos: I, uh, got eager. Heh. Bit off more than I can chew. Think you could help out? Sam: I might be able to pull a few strings. Under Sam's direction, the Shepherds quickly clear out the rest of the Risen and the Grimleal. Once the battle is over, Knifez, Sam, Joos and Grace sit in front of Kayla and Aloasa. Grace is behind Joos, healing his injury. Knifez: So you think Kayla's ready to join us full time? Joos: Absolutely. She took down a group of guys in seconds. Her magic is really good. Sam: She has been under mine and Josh's tutelage for a while now. Kayla: Almost a year, to be exact...A-and I want to help! I can't rest easy knowing May's in danger. Knifez: None of us can. Alright, you're with us. Kayla: Yay! Thank you so much, Knifez. I'll prove to you just how useful I can be! Knifez: I'll hold you to that. Dismissed. Kayla leaves, leaving Aloasa. Knifez: Now why exactly should we spare you, again? Joos: He may know something about Esh-Ban and where to find him. If you want, we can have George keep a close eye on him, make sure he won't get up to any trouble. Sam: Why George? Joos: He'll watch this guy anyway. He's salty that he might not be the only dark mage anymore. Aloasa: I promise I'm good now. I won't take another Waydrnite life again. Swearsies! Knifez: I trust George with my life. So be it. Aloasa, you're in. But the second you put a toe out of line, I'll have George curse you to hell and back. Got it? Aloasa: Yes sir! Knifez: Now leave. I have private matters to discuss with Sam and Joos. When Aloasa leaves, Knifez turns to his tacticians. Before he can speak, Grace speaks up. Grace: Joos, I hate to ask this, but I can't heal your injuries properly like this. Take your shirt off. Joos: Oh, right. No problem. After Knifez reassures him that a certain somebody isn't eavesdropping, Joos takes his shirt off to reveal a giant purple tattoo-like marking on his back. Grace: I didn't know you had ink. Joos: I what? Sam and Knifez inspect. The mark covers most of his back, seems to glow in the right light, and consists of six eye-shaped markings connected by two lines. Joos' injury goes straight down the middle, cutting the mark in half. At the sight, Sam's eyes widen. Knifez: Sam, you alright? Sam: That marking. It's familiar...but I don't know for the life of me how I've seen it before. Joos: What is it? Knifez: It just looks like body art. Maybe you were into that before you lost your memory. Sam: Maybe, but it sends chills down my spine. Joos: Can we stop staring now? I'm starting to get uneasy. Knifez: ...Right. Knifez and Sam return to their sitting positions and Knifez reveals the shield he brought out before. It has five round holes on it, one of which is occupied by a white orb. Knifez: This is the Forum Emblem. An ancient object used to combat evil. The history behind it is long and involved, but long story short: if you manage to find all five of the Emblem's gemstones and perform the Rite of Awakening, you can achieve even your wildest dreams. Sam: We're thinking Esh-Ban is holding May hostage so we'll give him the Emblem. He'll most likely use it to awaken Grima and destroy everything. Joos: So why did we come get it? We're not just gonna hand it over to him, are we? Knifez: Of course not! We're going to show him we have it, enter negotiations, and then tear his head from his neck. My priority, after keeping the nation safe, is to make sure this does not fall into the wrong hands. Joos: I see. Knifez: Grace, spread the word that we move out as soon as Joos is mobile. Joos: I'm ready to go. Knifez: Alright. We move out immediately. May needs us. Grace: Right. Knifez: And Joos. Joos: Yeah? Knifez: Put on a shirt you slut. > PARALOGUE 2: THE SECRET SELLER < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Thief. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *Eddie. Thief. A Waydrnite thief who thinks big and dreams bigger. *DJ. Myrmidon. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Troubadour. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Ewisko. Villager. A Waydrnite commoner with unawakened potential. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story